It is well known to construct bath cabinets with a mirrored cabinet door pivotally mounted to the cabinet. It is further known to secure an auxiliary mirror (e.g., a make-up or magnifying mirror) to an interior surface of the cabinet door. That is, the mirrored cabinet door and the auxiliary mirror are mounted back to back in facing relationship such that when the cabinet door is in the closed position, the auxiliary mirror is within the cabinet and out of view. By positioning the auxiliary mirror within the cabinet the outer appearance of the cabinet is not marred.
The above-described cabinet door and auxiliary mirror mounting arrangement is problematic, in that, in order to position the auxiliary mirror so that it squarely faces the user, the cabinet door must be able to open 180.degree.. However, for a variety of reasons, the cabinet door may not be able to open 180.degree.. For instance, the type of hinge used may limit the range of pivotal motion or the cabinet may be mounted in a location such that the structure of the room will limit the range of pivotal motion (e.g. in the corner of a room). Thus, the user would have to strain in order to squarely view the auxiliary mirror. Moreover, even where a cabinet door can pivot 180.degree., the auxiliary mirror is positioned far from the user because such cabinets are normally mounted over a sink or vanity. This causes the user to strain over the sink or vanity to get close to the mirror.
The present invention provides a mirror and a hinge for pivotally mounting the mirror to a generally planar interior surface of a cabinet door. The present invention further provides a hinge for mounting the mirror to the interior surface of the cabinet door which can be affixed to the mirror and interior surface without the need for standard hardware and without penetrating or modifying the mirror or interior surface. The present invention further provides a template for aligning and mounting the mirror on the interior surface such that the mirror is positioned at a desired height and pivots in a horizontal plane.